


when the party's over

by alifetime



Series: The First Crusade [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hybrid Effect - alifetime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Levi Amori Needs A Hug, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Other, Protective Sorah-Bella Stylan, Spy Draco Malfoy, Spy Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifetime/pseuds/alifetime
Summary: Willow and Sorah are brought back to Malfoy Manor to convince them to give up their powers for the Dark Lord.[ I do not own the Harry Potter franchise - rightful owner to J.K. Rowling ][ My friends and I own the rights to our OC's only ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Levi Amori, Levi Amori & Severus Snape, Levi Amori & Sorah-Bella Stylan, Levi Amori & Willow Leaves
Series: The First Crusade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> levi , you beautiful lil' bat-shite, here’s the angst you wanted.
> 
> lotta love ~ sorah
> 
> warning(s): violence , non-graphic descriptions of self-harm , unspecified eating disorders , anxiety and depression

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

Levi knew more than she let on. 

Never was she going to confess to the awful things they had made her do. Nor to the scars that littered her once smooth and pale arms—not to the Dark Mark that stretched painfully on her skin; a wakeful reminder of who she is—what she is. 

Nature could excuse her for all the crimes she had committed. A part of her stays defensive against her disastrous choice. She’s doing this for the good; Snape only reluctantly suggested that she become a spy, and Dumbledore showed no hesitance towards the idea. Never mind the fact that she was only sixteen-years-old when she got her mark. Watching Draco be the first of the age group take it with objection had made her skittish and afraid as she presented her healing arm to the Dark Lord. The blonde had given her a small ounce of confidence; he’s a spy, he knows what he is doing. His task to perform the murder of Professor Dumbledore proved that he had bitten off more than he can chew. It was the only punishment towards the Malfoy’s that the Dark Lord could give when Narcissa couldn’t bear the thought of Greyback biting Draco and turning him into a werewolf. 

The questions of sixth-year never diminished. 

Her friends were unfortunately curious. 

Hunter, most of all. 

If he had found out what she had done to his sister he would be furious. And the thought of Hunter angry at her at all was enough to let her anxiety diseased mind to spread shivers all over her body.

In silence, she sat, waiting for some miracle. Draco occupied her ghostly space by sitting beside her on the bottom step of the stairs. Beneath them, there was not a peep from anyone down in the basement. Levi couldn’t decide for herself whether that was a good thing or not. Even sitting next to Draco was making the pool of guilt fill her chest more-so; she could feel Draco’s paranoia and liability deepening with each passing second. 

They betrayed a friend—a good friend who had trusted them and now denies talking to them as well as refusing any food they may sneak her and the others. 

Sorah had been degraded by Bellatrix and swiped by Greyback when trying to defend Willow. A week in and the hybrid’s eye has yet to heal. It was bloodshot and red around the iris instead of that calming greyish-blue. 

Nausea gnawed at Levi’s stomach, but much like Draco, neither could even think of stomaching any food or water at this moment. 

If only she could go back in time. To see Sorah finally break was an awful thing to witness. Never had she seen the hybrid cry before, and never did she want to see it again. 

They had been called from Hogwarts to join Draco and Severus at Malfoy Manor by Narcissa. She keeps a muted eye on Draco, knowing the dangers her son is on; the dangers Severus and Levi have put themselves in by becoming a spy. Levi can see the pain in her eyes when she sees them.

She tells them that the Dark Lord is looking for hybrids. Not the creature definition of half-breeds, rather hybrids with natural human abilities as well as their powerful hybrility*. 

Levi only stood frozen in her place next to Severus. He was talking slowly to Narcissa, and all she could hear was white noise. 

She’s not ready to face Voldemort again. Not after last time. 

She can still feel the pain bypassing her ok a day to day basis. All the while Severus had to watch. And Levi’s not stupid; she knows the man cares about her. The pain on his face told her exactly that.

So when Narcissa tells them that they are re-looking for hybrids, Levi somewhat shuts down; she doesn’t even notice the hand that Severus has protectively placed on her shoulder. 

“Amori?” 

Levi’s head snaps up to Narcissa’s gentle voice. It made the hybrid miss her mother terribly; she hasn’t seen her since the school year started in fear of her family becoming caught up in this. Though she wouldn’t be surprised if Evan already knew; being a twin had its perks, but its con is that the other always knows if the other is in trouble. Levi only sees this as a negative simply because she didn’t want Evan to be involved; she’s trying to protect him.

“The Dark Lord needn’t look anymore for you.” 

Levi tried to exchange a glance with Draco. He was standing beside his mother, but he was looking down, pale and sickly-looking. 

“Once you become trustworthy of his demands, he won’t need to hurt you anymore,” Narcissa continued softly. 

Severus twitched beside her. He never loosens his grip, and instead subtly pulled her closer to his side. “And what … demands is he to take … with Amori?” 

Levi swallows as Narcissa catches her lip between her teeth. She looks tired and, what Levi could only describe as fearful. She’s been living in fear since Draco had turned fifteen, hasn’t she? That is when the Dark Lord arose. And he’s been staying in the Manor ever since. 

“Your most powerful hybrid,” says Narcissa. Her eyes finally met Levi’s after a long time of waiting. “Stylan.”

If Levi were not so well trained, she may have burst into tears right then and there. She would have curled herself to rest by Severus’ side and whimpered like a puppy when in need of its owner. It is pathetic really—she should have seen this coming from a mile away and yet she refused to acknowledge the fact that her friends and family could ever be mixed up in this war. 

The hybrid watched the despair morph into Draco’s face. Levi does not doubt that Draco perhaps loves Sorah as much as Levi does. The two are close. They are much _ more _ than friends yet dance around each other like a pair of first-year kids with crushes. After all, it was Sorah who was there for Draco during sixth year. It was she who has been taking care of him this year for their final year at Hogwarts. Luring Sorah to join the Death Eaters is something neither of them wants to happen. 

“How are we to get her, exactly?” Severus speaks up after a while. 

Narcissa didn’t seem to want to answer. And Levi finally found her voice simply because she had a fair idea of what was to come. “Through Draco and I of course,” she said hoarsely. She clears her throat, keeping closer to Severus. “It’s the only way. She’s not going to come willingly, otherwise.”

“Mother, Severus, you don’t know her as much as Levi and I do.” Draco’s hands were shaking. Levi only hoped he had himself under control. She never did witness any of his nervous breakdowns last year, or even this year. _ “We _ don’t know her as much as Levi does.” Finally, his eyes met Levi’s. 

_ (we have no choice) _

Desperately, Levi wanted to tell Draco this. She could easily use her hypnosis skills on him, but Draco is skillfully trained in Occlumency and can not only block out his thoughts but stop people from talking to him through his thoughts. 

“Levi…” 

Severus suddenly pulled her to the side so his back was facing the two Malfoy’s. The she-hybrid couldn’t look at her mentor. She felt ashamed—dirty that she had to manipulate her friend into the Dark Lord’s waiting arms. Even if it was to make her become a spy, Sorah will not go down without a fight. And with a fight came brutal changes. 

“I can get her for you. You don’t have to do this.” Levi didn’t want to listen to what. Severus was saying. Yet her ears betrayed her. “She will never know it was you. Or Draco.” 

Levi shook her head, her throat hard and insufferable. “It’s not that I’m scared about.” Her voice came out as barely a whisper, tears thick in her voice. 

Severus pursed his lips and then turned back to Narcissa. “We’ll get her,” he said confidently. “Only under the circumstances, she isn’t hurt.” 

Narcissa nodded. “She won’t be hurt.” _ If she doesn’t fight back, _ went unsaid. 

Levi should have never trusted Narcissa’s word. It wasn’t her fault Sorah got hurt; the she-hybrid can be so bloody stubborn that when Sorah and Willow (and Willow—Willow is mixed up in this as well. Who would they have fooled—Willow and Sorah are always stuck to each other’s sides when Levi isn’t around) were dragged through to the large living area by Bellatrix, Greyback and a few other Snatchers, Levi saw that Sorah’s lip was split and Willow’s nose was trickling with blood. 

“This is the one we needed, right, Cissy?” Bellatrix’s smile was as wide as the Cheshire Cat. She pushed Sorah forwards and the she-hybrid stumbled, catching herself before she fell. Willow was also pushed forward by Greyback, to which she did fall from his savage force. She was slow to get up, and remained by Sorah’s side, not looking up.

Levi stood, paralysed. She was standing off to the side, hidden, not to be seen by Sorah and Willow. They were in their school uniform. No robes present, just their simple grey sweaters, blue and yellow ties and wands snatched from the others. Willow’s hair was tied up in a ponytail and Sorah’s were in her signature french plaits, falling carefully over her shoulders. Unlike Willow, she was looking up, and her eyes immediately went to Draco’s. Levi didn’t get to see her expression morph into sadness when Lucius came forth, examining both before revealing his Dark Mark to them. 

He was murmuring words to them, the manor deadly silent and obscene. Levi could only swallow the lump she seemed to permanently have in her throat at watching her two friends being forced into this. 

Lucius finished talking to them and he pressed down on his Dark Mark, calling for the Dark Lord. 

He appeared and Levi had to suppress a gasp of terror. Although he hasn’t hurt her in a while, the fear is still placed there and will be consistent. 

She heard Voldemort chuckle. She saw Willow shivering; she saw Sorah with no ounce of emotion in her stance. Levi wasn’t sure what scared her more; seeing Willow without her usual, assertive self, or see Sorah without any emotion at all. 

“So this is the hybrid they deem so powerful?” Voldemort’s voice was snarling, a malicious grin in each syllable. “I must say I’m quite disappointed.” He circled them and shoved Willow aside. She was captured by the arms of Grey ack which made not only Levi bristle, but a flash of dangerous anger crossed Sorah’s grey eyes. 

Voldemort let his hands glide along Sorah’s wings which were snapped shut against her back. “I expected more of a fight,” the Dark Lord continued, coming back around to face Sorah directly. “Though it was wise you didn’t fight back.”

Sorah still said nothing, glaring into the eyes of that monster. Not an ounce of fear or reduction. 

“Perhaps I can make you now.”

Levi’s worst fear came to light when he snapped his fingers and called out ‘Amori’ for theatrical purposes. He did that on purpose. If only to break Sorah, and which he may have achieved such a thing.

When Levi presented herself, cowardly not looking either friend in the eyes, Voldemort snatched her wrist and brought her forwards, in front of Willow and Sorah. Greyback still had ahold of Willow and Levi had the right sense to set that damn werewolf alight with burning fire, however, chose not to. If they were to survive this war, then they would have to play the bad guy. 

“Levi…” Willow says, voice chipped and tearful. 

Levi still didn’t lookup. She didn’t want to see their faces, knowing that she betrayed them and humiliated them in front of the Death Eaters. 

“You see, little mongrel’s?” Voldemort’s hand slowly starts to reveal Levi’s Dark Mark. All she could do was stare at the floor as he did so. “You see what your dear friend has become?” The Dark Mark was on full show, throbbing against Levi’s forearm, surrounded by an array of fading scars. She was dense enough to forget about them. “She’s become one of us.” Levi squeezed her eyes shut. “She’s not so prissy now, is she?”

To Levi’s horror, she heard a small whimper that resembled a puppy. It was small, choked off and not from Willow. 

She couldn’t help but snap her gaze up to Sorah and her heart plummeted when she saw tears in her eyes, a few that have already escaped. She’s never seen Sorah cry in her whole life. Not even close to it she has never seen. Simply because Sorah never wants her friends to see that she can break. But she can, and this is the day that Levi sees this. And it’s all her fault. 

Sorah wasn’t looking at her. Her hands came up to wipe away the tears but they kept on coming. Willow wasn’t crying, but she was close to. 

“What do you say, mongrel?” Voldemort steps closer to Sorah, releasing Levi’s arm so she can cover it up again. Thought it was a bit late for that now. “Care to let us use your power?”

There was a beat of intense silence. No one spoke, nor moved, nor dare to breathe too loudly. Sorah’s cries were silent, almost nonexistent. 

Then, Sorah stopped her sniffling and looked up at the Dark Lord. Her face was that of thunder and she was ready to strike if it meant to gg out of here. “No.” Her voice, so usually soft and gentle, was firm and louder than she had ever been. Levi couldn’t help but think now was the wrong time for Sorah to show her true bravery. This was just plain stupid; it would be easier if she just accepted. 

“What did you say?” Voldemort didn’t sound angry. More amused than anything else. 

This was turning into a party and Levi didn’t like the look of it. 

Sorah’s overbearing fangs were digging deeply into her lower lip to the point of puncturing her skin when she said, “I said, no.” 

Voldemort chuckled. If sent a shiver up Levi’s spine. 

His eyes went to Greyback. “Put the tiger in the cellar.” 

Sorah finally snaps and turns to help Willow, only for Greyback to growl at her when she tried taking Willow from his hands. Willow also tried to escape his grip, but it was no use. 

Levi couldn’t help it; she sprung to action and ripped Willow from Greyback’s arms, the three hybrids backing into a corner, only for them to be surrounded by several Death Eaters. 

Then their wands were out. And hexes of the light were being thrown at them. How stupid must they have been to take Willow’s and Sorah’s wands away when they have their hybrility? 

Sorah lifted her arm and swiped it across the air in an X motion, causing two death eaters flying backwards across the room, knees having buckled from the slash of the X through their legs. Levi had her wand out, blocking out any attacks that may be directed towards them; that is until she heard the familiar—

_ “Expelliarmus!” _

Her wand went flying from her grip, and with a quick flash of movement, she was being knocked over, right beside Voldemort. 

“You never learn…” 

Suddenly, Greyback was there; ugly, yellow teeth spitting at her and eyes as dark as night, ready for attack. 

She couldn’t move. The she-hybrid felt as if a metal rod had been struck through her heart and glued her to the once-polished wooden floor of Malfoy Manor. She couldn’t even catch Draco’s nor Severus’ eyes as Greyback approached her. The Dark Mark on her wrist burned and the stinging tears in her eyes flared harder. 

Before Greyback could think about making a move on her, an animalistic howl echoed from the other side of the room and Greyback was brutally pushed and knocked flat by a huge white wolf, wings narrowly pointed and hovering over her back as she snarled, snapped and barked at the werewolf. 

Someone’s hands grabbed ahold of Levi’s collar, and she could only guess that they were Severus’ by the gentle but firm grip. 

Levi scrambles back, heart ready to jump out of her chest as she watched Sorah and Greyback scrabble with each other on the floor. 

Willow had been bound by one the Snatchers, watching helplessly as Voldemort and other Death Eaters grinned and cheered on the fight before them. It was as if they were betting on which mongrel would most likely win. And a false hope bloomed within Levi’s chest at the thought of Sorah being able to win—her natural angelic powers would surely be able to dominate Greyback’s beastly nature. However, as they watched on, Greyback was able to swipe at the wolf, pinning her and catching her by the face. 

Levi held her breath, chest stuttering when Sorah didn’t respond to the claw, only a short, puppy-like yelp as she was slammed against the floor. She couldn’t see where it had caught on her face, but Levi could only imagine the worst. 

Greyback stood up and Voldemort laughed aloud, his wand and Levi’s in his grip. “Well done, Greyback,” he congratulated mockingly. The werewolf was still snaring but looked down on the whimpering wolf beneath his feet. 

Levi could only spare one glance at Draco before looking at the ground again. There was nothing more she could describe in his look other than utter destruction and heartache. It mirrors Levi’s, and she was sure Willow felt the exact same way. 

Sorah has never lost such a battle. Sorah has never cried. Sorah never _ gave up. _

“She’ll have time to learn.” Voldemort’s voice took on a softer tone. It made Levi want to throw-up what little she had in her stomach. “Take her and the other mongrel to the cellar.” 

Willow’s glare was nothing short of betrayal as she takes one more glance at Levi before she was pushed towards the cellar stairs. At least four snatchers had to intervene to drag Sorah’s wolf fork towards the cellar stairs. After all, every hybrids animal form was always bigger than the original animal. The dire wolf was the size of a welsh pony. 

Voldemort then turned to Levi. The she-hybrid felt Severus’ hand squeeze at her shoulder, if only for the slightest bit of comfort.

“I shall deal with you later.”

Levi shivered when she came back to reality. It has been two weeks, and all her and Draco can do is keep the prisoners below them alive until Voldemort decides they are no longer of any use. 

Torturous screams are continually heard from down the hall. Sometimes from people, they do not know. Other times from someone they do know. 

It wasn’t long until Levi and Draco braved to hold hands, squeezing tightly, both wishing that this war would be over soon. 

The Easter holidays are just around the corner, and Levi can only wait for a miracle. 

With his left hand, Draco cast a quick _ Tempus _ charm and he sighed. The flashing light of 5:35 p.m. filtered away as the younger boy next to her lowered his wand. 

“Do you think they’re finished by now?” Levi asks in a hushed whisper. The screams of agony seemed to have stopped. That is when she and Draco would sneak nutritious foods down, water, and come with any healing spells if they could. Though they would have to quickly after cast Deletrius if they are not to be caught. Guards and _ authorities _ are persistently checking what spell they used last on their wands. 

“Well, they seem to be,” mumbled Draco.

Levi still isn’t used to how quiet Draco has become. Sorah said he had become uncharacteristically quiet half-way during the sixth-year and has been ever since. 

They sat there for a moment, still holding onto each other’s hands, not wanting to move from their spot. Yet at the same time radiating with buzzing energy to see if everyone trapped in the cellar is okay. 

_ (it is rather silly to think that any of them would be okay) _

Draco stood up, pulling Levi with him. Levi didn’t get to hear much of Sorah in her mind, but when she did, it marvelled her elemental power. Sorah didn’t like speaking to either of them, but Draco said that after the first night, Sorah would call them when the party’s over. 

“Let’s go to them, then,” says Draco, no emotion hidden in his words as he makes his way to the kitchen. Levi follows. 

Sorah may not be speaking to her verbally, but if it meant she could connect with her mentally, then Levi can only hope that she is forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> *hybrility is hybrid magic: hypnosis, elemental power, animality etc…


End file.
